Tiny Dancer
by TripleThreatKat
Summary: A collection of short stories about Kurt and Blaine raising their first child together.
1. Lets Have A Baby

They had been married for a little over a year when Blaine brought it up over dinner at their favorite restaurant in New York City.

" Kurt, we need to talk." he said.

" What about, Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking up at his husband with curious eyes. Blaine was wringing his hands together; a clear sign of his nervousness.

Blaine took a long, deep breath and looked into Kurt's eyes.

" I... I've been thinking about this since before the wedding, and...," Blaine hesitated and Kurt took his hand and squeezed to urged him on, " Kurt, I think we need to start to look for options about... about starting a family."

The silence that followed scared Blaine slightly, but he continued.

" I mean, we're financially secure enough for it. We have that extra bedroom in the apartment, but we could start looking for an actual house," Blaine took Kurt's hand in both of his, " I've wanted to be a father for a long time, Kurt. And so have you."

The silence was still there

" Kurt, baby, say something..."

Kurt stared at him for a good fifteen seconds before speaking.

" Would you believe that I was going to bring this up tonight too?" he said before breaking into a huge grin.

" Re- really?" Blaine asked, obviously surprised.

" Really! I think it's time, Blaine. Not that I don't adore spending alone time with you, but I've felt that there's something missing from our lives lately. Like, a missing piece to the puzzle. Know what I mean?" Kurt said as he traced the shape of the small diamond on the top of Blaine's wedding ring.

" Yeah, absolutely. Also, I would be honored to raise a child with you, Mr. Anderson" Blaine said. He squeezed Kurt's hand.

" I'd be honored as well, Mr. Anderson." Kurt said in a formal sounding voice before cracking up with his husband.

" We're ridiculous..." Kurt said between giggles.

" We're adorable, actually. Sickeningly so. " Blaine said.

Kurt stood up from the table and walked over to Blaine's chair. Blaine stood and embraced Kurt.

" We're gonna have a baby." he said into his ear.

" I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." Kurt said and planted a kiss on the side of Blaine's neck.

After much debate, Kurt and Blaine finally decided to have a child via surrogate. It would be pricey, but it would be worth it to have a child that was related to at least one of the men. Eventually, they found the perfect one. And what a surprise it was.

Melissa Smith was a former classmate of Kurt's during college. He, along with Melissa and a certain Ms. Rachel Berry, all roomed together, as they were all in the musical theater department. Blaine had done a major in business and a minor in music, so he wasn't in the same building as Kurt. Then one day, Blaine decided to pay Kurt and Rachel a visit, and he became friends with Melissa.

After graduation, Melissa decided to go back home to California and they never heard from her after that. For some unknown reason, she never showed up to Kurt and Blaine's wedding. They were a little disappointed, but didn't mind too much as they were surrounded by loved ones that entire day.

When Kurt and Blaine first met with an agency for surrogates a year and a half later, they had been nervous about the whole ' Surrogate has the baby then won't give it away' issue, but the agent assured them that rarely ever happens. They signed the necessary papers, and were scheduled to meet with some potential surrogates the following week. Much to their surprise, the first name on the list was Melissa Smith. She quickly agreed to be their surrogate. They came to an agreement about who the biological father would be, and nine months later Kurt found himself leaning over Melissa who was in a hospital bed with his hand in her death grip as he encouraged her to " Push! C'mon Lissa you can do it!" Blaine was seated in a chair next to the bed, saying the same encouragements to her.

After an hour of pushing and plenty of moans and yells from Melissa, a tiny cry reached everyone's ears.

" It's a girl!" one of the nurses exclaimed.

The newborn was quickly taken over to a table to be weighed and checked over. Melissa slumped back into the bed with a small, tired smile on her face. Kurt and Blaine stood and went as close to the table as possible and caught a glimpse of their little girl. The cord was cut, and a small pink bundle was carried to the couple by a nurse.

" Eight pounds, seven ounces and completely healthy! Congratulations, you two." she said sweetly and handed the baby to Blaine, who just stared down at her.

Right off the bat, Blaine noticed the resemblance between himself and his daughter. With Blaine being the biological father, she had sparse little wisps of curly hair and the same facial structure as him . The baby whimpered softly and opened her little eyes. They were a shade of blue, as all newborns had, but Blaine somehow had a feeling that she would have his eyes. Her whimpers got louder and Blaine held her closer.

" Shhhh... shhh, little girl. I've got you. Daddy's got you" Blaine cooed to her and rocked her gently.

Kurt put his arms around his husband's waist and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

" Hi, sweet girl," he said when the baby glanced at her other father, " Blaine, she's gorgeous."

" I know. I can't believe she's ours." Blaine mused as he walked over to the couch against the wall of the hospital room.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine and kissed him on the cheek. He held out his arms. Blaine handed over their daughter and watched Kurt say precious little endearments to her and touch her little face with his fingers. Blaine took this moment to go check on Melissa.

" Hey, Lissa," he said when Melissa stirred and opened her eyes, " How're you feeling?"

" Mmm, sore... tired," she said softly, " How's the baby? Is she ok?"

" She's perfect. Kurt's holding her now. Do you want to hold her?" Blaine asked, but he already knew the answer.

" … I don't think I should. I mean, I think it'd be... you know, better that way. For now, at least." she said. Her jaw was tight and she held back tears.

" Hey, it's ok. I understand completely. You're welcome to come visit us when your ready, if you want." Blaine reassured her. He took her hand and smiled.

" Thank you. Thank you so much, Melissa."

" It was my pleasure giving two wonderful men a little girl to raise. You don't have to thank me," Melissa gestured for Blaine to come closer, " If you ever want anymore kids, my girl parts are at your service."

A few hours later, with a signed birth certificate and adoption papers in hand, Blaine and Kurt took Ashleigh Alyssa Anderson back home to their apartment. Blaine took her out of the car seat and sat down with her on the couch. She was fast asleep during the ride home, but the change in movement from the car to the apartment caused her to wake up. She didn't cry. She just looked around the room, her eyes eventually falling on her father's face.

" Hi, precious..." Blaine said to her. He gently ran a finger down her rounded cheek and traced the shape of her lips. She made a soft, sweet baby noise gripped Blaine's finger with her little hand. Blaine smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

Kurt watched this little exchange from the kitchen while he prepared a bottle for Ashleigh.

' Only hours old', Kurt thought with a smile at his husband and daughter, ' and she already has him wrapped around her little finger.'


	2. First Words

The morning sun shined through light pink curtains. As the sun rose higher, the light shined on the face of the baby girl who had been sleeping in her crib. She opened her hazel eyes and stared up at the mobile that hung above the crib. Then, she started crying after she realized that she was alone and very hungry.

Meanwhile in another bedroom, the sounds of crying came through the baby monitor on the bedside table for the fifth time that morning. Blaine cracked his eyes open and rolled onto his side to face his husband.

" Your turn, babe." he mumbled and stroked Kurt's arm to wake him.

Kurt rolled onto his tummy to bury his face into his pillow, mumbling something about " beauty sleep, Blaine..."

" No such thing as beauty sleep with a baby in the house. Besides, you're already gorgeous." Blaine said back. Kurt groaned and dragged himself out of bed and walked to the door of their bedroom.

Kurt padded down the hall and reached the door the had little pink letters on it that read " Ashleigh's Room". He opened the door to the Alice in Wonderland themed nursery that he and Ashleigh's aunt, Rachel, had designed. Kurt went quickly to the white crib in the center of the room and picked up his daughter.

" Hi, princess," he said sweetly. Ashleigh whimpered and latched her arms around Kurt's neck, " Lets go wake up daddy, huh?"

After changing and feeding her, Kurt carried Ashleigh into the master bedroom. Blaine was just coming out of the bathroom when Ashleigh reached out her chubby hands to him and said quite clearly " Dada!"

" Did... did she just talk?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide.

" I... I think she did! Ashleigh, who's that?" Kurt pointed at Blaine.

Ashleigh copied him. " Dada!" she said with a giggle.

" That's right, baby!" Blaine exclaimed and took Ashleigh into his arms and spun her around, " Such a big girl!"

Ashleigh shrieked and laughed. " Dada! Daaaada!"

" Ok, Ash. Who's that?" Blaine brought Ashleigh back over to Kurt and pointed at him.

Ashleigh looked at Kurt, then at Blaine, then back to Kurt. She babbled and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

" Ashleigh, that's daddy. Can you say daddy? Say daddy, Ash." Blaine said and gently pulled her hand away from her mouth.

" Her name is Ashleigh, Blaine. We did not name her after a cartoon character who is perpetually 10 years old and goes around catching wild animals is plastic balls." Kurt teased. Blaine made a face and encouraged Ashleigh to try again.

" Daaaaa..." Ashleigh said softly and reached for Kurt. Kurt giggled and took her into his arms.

" Good try, princess. What a good try. Oh, I'll eat you up, I love you so." Kurt nuzzled his face against Ashleigh's and kissed her round cheek.


	3. Of Nightmares And Stuffed Bunnies

" Daddy... daddy?" a little voice said accompanied by a hand tugging at Blaine's sleeve.

Blaine opened his eyes at the sound of the voice and saw a little figure standing at the side of the bed with wide, shining eyes and messy curls.

" Ash, sweetie, what's wrong?" Blaine asked and switched on the lamp. He saw his one and a half year old daughter standing there in her pink nightgown and clutching her stuffed bunny in a death grip

" Bad dweam, daddy." she said. Her lower lip started trembling and a tear rolled down her cheek.

" Oh, baby girl..." Blaine cooed and pushed away the covers on top of him. He picked up Ashleigh and cradled her to his chest when she started crying. " It's ok now, sweetie. I've got you."

Blaine kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth, like he always did when she was upset and didn't stop his stream of comforting little words. He was a little baffled at how she was able to make her way to his and Kurt's room in the dark, but he didn't really think anything of it. Ashleigh cried into Blaine's tee shirt and held her bunny tightly. Blaine smoothed out her tangled curls. Ashleigh babbled tearfully about her nightmare, mostly in gibberish, but Blaine could pick out something about falling down a hole and monsters being at the bottom.

" That's no good, is it?" Ashleigh shook her head. " But do you know what, Ash Ash?"

Ashleigh looked up at Blaine with her watery eyes.

" It was only a bad dream. And if there were any monsters," Blaine took the bunny from Ashleigh, " Terrence will get 'em, won't he?"

Blaine made the bunny punch the air with it's paws and provided the sound effects. Ashleigh giggled and took the bunny back and hugged him. She looked over at the empty space beside Blaine.

" Da?" she asked, pointing at what she knew was her other father's pillow.

" Da had to go out of town for work, remember? He'll be back tomorrow." Blaine said as he fixed one of Ashleigh's sleeves on her nightgown.

Ashleigh scrambled out of Blaine's lap and into the empty space on the bed. She snuggled up on Kurt's pillow and said a soft " Nigh nigh, daddy."

" No, Ashleigh, you're a big girl. Big girls sleep in their own beds." Blaine said and went to scoop up Ashleigh.

Then she stared up at him with those big, bright hazel eyes of hers and decided at that moment to look absolutely precious laying against a pillow that was almost as big as her.

Blaine sighed. He couldn't say no to that, now could he? " Ok. But just tonight, alright?"

Ashleigh beamed and scooted closer to Blaine. Blaine pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

" Sing?" she asked quietly.

Blaine smiled. A lullaby by Blaine or Kurt had been part of the routine ever since Ashleigh could talk. He gratefully obliged.

Blaine rubbed her back and started to softly sing a shortened version of " Somewhere Only We Know". Ashleigh slipped her thumb into her mouth and sucked, her bunny under her chin. Soon, her eyelids were closed and her breathing was soft and even. Blaine laid back on his pillow and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost as fast as Ashleigh did.

* * *

><p><strong>hehe fun fact about me: when I was about two, I had this recurring nightmare about me falling down a hole and monsters would be there at the bottom, ready to eat little me. I'd wake up traumatized and go find my dad. Horrifying, right? Now all my nightmares consist of me fighting off zombies and losing.<strong>

**... I'm playing too much Left 4 Dead...**


	4. Tantrums And Late Night Therapy

" Kurt, do something!" Blaine said as he came out of the room that the shrill screaming was coming from.

Kurt glanced up from his sketch book, looked at the clock and smirked. The clock read 10:15, which was way past a certain little girl's bedtime.

" I thought _daddy_ was going to handle it." he teased lightly.

Blaine sighed and collapsed into the armchair. " I thought teething was over, Kurt..." he groaned.

" Oh, you just wait. When she's a teenager, neither of us are safe." Kurt said as he got up and headed toward Ashleigh's room. " She only doing this for attention, you know."

" I know. I'm just exhausted, babe." Blaine said, yawing.

Kurt smiled at him. Blaine had taken on two jobs in order to pay for a bigger house, and he came home every night at eight thirty to help put Ashleigh to bed. She was usually tired enough to fall asleep with just a lullaby and and some cuddling. Then, after a few hours, Blaine would go to bed with Kurt and start all over in the morning. However, this autumn night was one of those nights where Ashleigh decided to call the shots.

Kurt walked over to his husband and kissed him softly. " I'm proud of you, sweetie."

Blaine smiled and kissed the back of Kurt's hand.

Kurt walked away from Blaine and went into Ashleigh's room. He saw the almost two year old on her bed ( it still had bars on it so she wouldn't roll out of it during the night), kicking her covers with her little legs and carrying on about God knows what. Her little face was red from screaming and tears ran down her cheeks. Her faithful bunny, Terrence, was stuffed halfway underneath the pillow. Kurt took a deep breath and walked into the war zone.

" Ashleigh... we need to calm down." Kurt said in an even voice.

" NO!" Ashleigh screamed.

" You need to go to sleep, baby."

" NO, DA! I no sleep!"

" Ashleigh, y-"

" NOOOOOOOO!" the little girl cried and slammed her chubby fists on the mattress.

Kurt took another deep breath and realized words weren't going to fix this.

'_ She's only a baby. Keep it together, Kurt._ _'_

Kurt decided the best way to stop all this was to wait it out. He went over to the corner of the room and turned on the nightlight, then went to turn off the main light in the room. A soft pink glow replaced the bright yellow one. Ashleigh still cried when Kurt got Terrence out from beneath the pillow and set him down beside her. He then went over to the rocking chair across the room and sat down to wait for her to wear herself out.

Ashleigh cried and cried. " I no sleep! I no wanna!"

Kurt rocked himself back and forth in the chair, simply waiting it out and thinking back to his own childhood when he used to cry and scream at his mom and dad about going to bed. Come to think of it, Kurt's mother used to do this exact same thing with him. She would sit and wait for him to stop crying. When he did, according to Burt, Kurt would wake up with the covers over him and not remember how they got there. Kurt chuckled softly. Ashleigh wasn't his biological daughter, but she sure acted like she was. She took after Blaine the most, though, and Kurt loved that about her. She had his smile, his eyes, and his curly black hair. She was excessively cuddly, much like her daddy. She sang, too, as well as a twenty-two month old could. She even laughed like Blaine...

Kurt realized that Ashleigh's cries had turned into soft little whimpers. He looked over at her and saw her laying on her side with Terrence in her arms and her thumb in her mouth. Her eyelids were heavy, but Kurt could see her trying to keep them open. Soon, though, they closed, and Kurt walked quietly over to the little bed to pull the covers printed with singing flowers up over her. He kissed her head and untangled a few of her curls.

" Sweet dreams, princess." he whispered and walked out of the room and closed the door halfway.

Kurt padded down the hall and went into the second bedroom. He laughed when he saw Blaine laying on the bed, still in his work clothes and glasses, out like a light. Kurt shook his head and headed into the bathroom to start his moisturizing routine. When he came out in his pajamas, Blaine was starting to wake up.

" Evening, darling." Kurt said and went over to kiss Blaine on the cheek.

" Wha...?" Blaine sat up slowly and rubbed at his eyes. " Did Ash stop screaming?"

" Yep. She's asleep now"

" Witchcraft..." Blaine mumbled and rolled off of the bed. " How did you do it?"

" I let her cry until she wore herself out and fell asleep. I couldn't think of anything else to do, actually" Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders.

" Huh. Ingenious." Blaine mused as he changed from his button down shirt and slacks into a worn tee shirt and flannel pants.

" Thank you. I try." Kurt quipped and climbed into the bed.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and got into bed next to him. Kurt scooted until he could wrap his arm around Blaine's waist and rest his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine ran his hand though Kurt's hair and kissed his forehead, his other arm circling around Kurt's back. Kurt smiled and closed his eyes, happy to be in the arms of his husband. His heart still fluttered whenever he remembered the day Blaine proposed to him back in Ohio on the steps of Dalton Academy where they first met. They were both 20 at the time and were engaged for three years before getting married, but that didn't bother them in the least.

Blaine tightened his arm around Kurt and heaved a big sigh. Kurt knew that sigh all too well.

" What's wrong?" Kurt asked, opening his eyes.

" I'm not home enough, am I?" Blaine said somberly.

" What do you mean? You're home plenty, Bla-"

" I'm not taking care of our daughter as much as I should, Kurt." Blaine said, tears stinging at his eyes. " I'm... I'm not doing my part."

Kurt pushed himself up onto his elbows, a determined look in his eyes. " Stop right there, Blaine Anderson. You are doing your part and more. You're working your ass off for us. I'm pretty sure that in the job description for fathers. Sure, Ashleigh misses you while you're at work. So do I, but I keep reminding myself that we're gonna get a bigger and better home for our family out of this. Don't beat yourself up about this, sweetheart. It's going to be hard, but this'll all pay off soon."

Blaine just looked at Kurt for a long minute before reaching up and pulling Kurt down for a passionate kiss.

" I love you..." Blaine said in between kisses. He rolled over until he was on top of Kurt and still kept their lips connected.

" Someone's enthusiastic... Oh, God, do that again." Kurt's teasing nature quickly disappeared when Blaine started sucking and gently scraping his teeth on Kurt's earlobe.

" Why is it that you always know what to say to make me feel better?" Blaine said softly.

" I'm awesome, that's why." Kurt sighed and Blaine attacked Kurt's ribs with his fingers, making Kurt squirm and try to contain his shrill laughter.

" S-stop, Bla-ha-ine! We're gonna wa-wake up Ashleigh!" Kurt laughed. Blaine laughed with him and switched to planting tiny kisses all over Kurt's neck, murmuring " Om nom nom."

Kurt giggled. " Go to sleep, goober. Little Miss likes to wake us up at 6, remember?"

Blaine smiled against Kurt's skin. He pressed one last kiss there before rolling off of Kurt and back onto his own pillow. Kurt spooned him and pressed his face into the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and kissed both of them.

" I love you, Blaine." Kurt said.

" I love you too, Kurt." Blaine sighed before closing his eyes. Kurt did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawwwwwwww...<strong>

**Seriously, that method Kurt used with Ashleigh? Works like a freaking charm. Trust me... lots of experience.**

**That bit about Blaine proposing is probs gonna be a one shot. It needs to happen. :)**


	5. The Seed is Planted

" You know that she's not going to be able to sit still, right?" Kurt said. He pulled his navy blue tuxedo jacket from out of the closet and slipped it on.

" Hey, you're the one who said that we need to ' expose her to the arts'. Ashleigh is going to _love_ it." Blaine answered from the bathroom.

" Blaine," Kurt warned, " Put down that hair jell. I know what you're doing in there."

" I look like a cave man without it!"

" A sexy cave man."

" Oh yeah? How sexy..."

" DAAAAAA!" a high pitched voice yelled from the doorway.

" Yes Ashleigh?"

" My bow came owt! Fix!" Ashleigh held out a pink bow that matched her pink satin dress that Kurt had designed for her.

" Magic words?" Kurt asked.

" ...Pweeeeese?" she said after a moment of thought.

" Yes, I will fix your bow." Kurt leaned down to clip the bow back into Ashleigh's long curly hair.

" T'ank you, Da!" Ashleigh said and toddled over to the bathroom door.

" Daaaaaaaaady." she said to Blaine. She reached up her little hands to him.

" Hi, sweetie. You ready to go?" Blaine bent down to pick her up. She latched her arms around his neck and nodded.

" Wanna see Nutcwacker!" she chirped.

Ashleigh and her daddies headed out the door of their small apartment. Ashleigh hummed the music from the ballet during the taxi ride to Lincoln Center. Kurt had been playing the Nutcracker CD non-stop ever since Blaine scored them tickets ( it helped that Ashleigh's baby sitter was in the corps). Ever since hearing the music, Ashleigh would start twirling and skipping around their small living room. Blaine would then tell Kurt to " Get her into a ballet class!", to which Kurt would reply " Oh yeah, a three year old in a ballet class. That will end well."

When the taxi parked on the curb, Ashleigh was clambering over Blaine's lap to get to the car door.

" Slow down, little girl." Blaine laughed and scooped Ashleigh into his arms. Kurt paid the taxi driver and the trio headed into the lobby.

After handing over the tickets, they went into the theater. Ashleigh looked up at the big red curtain that hid the stage from her daddy's arms. Blaine sat her down on a seat in between him and Kurt, but she insisted that she sit on Kurt's lap. She and Kurt were looking at the program ( " Da! Dat's Miss Awisha!) when the house lights started to dim.

" Is starting!" Ashleigh said in a loud stage whisper. Kurt nodded and situated the squirming three year old into a more comfortable position on his knee. Kurt tapped Blaine on his shoulder and gestured for him to sit in the seat next to him. Blaine did so and held Kurt's hand while the orchestra tuned up.

The famous overture started to play and the curtain opened up, revealing a single dancer dressed like a maid. Ashleigh watched as the party guests started to arrive. Then, a young, teenage looking girl came out in a pink dress and starting dancing and twirling around on her toes. Ashleigh was entranced.

As the ballet went on, Kurt was surprised to see that his three-year-old was sitting perfectly still in his lap. He smiled. When the Mouse King was finally defeated, the scene changed from the party room to a snowy forest. The Nutcracker transformed into a prince and a large group of dancers came out in white, flowing costumes. Ashleigh watched the ballerinas twirl and skip around the stage like snowflakes with wide eyes.

Ashleigh had fallen asleep by the time _The Waltz of the Flowers_ began. Kurt carefully scooped her up and set her in Blaine's lap, rubbing the numbness out of his legs. She stirred when the audience gave thunderous applause for the curtain call. She whimpered and buried her face in Blaine's neck. Blaine tugged on Kurt's sleeve. " I think it's time to go." he said over the applause. Kurt nodded and the two men eased their way out of the theater. Kurt offered to call the cab and left Blaine in lobby with a fussy three-year-old.

" Wanna be faiwy..." Ashleigh cried weakly.

" I know, baby girl." Blaine soothed, gently rocking her to get her back to sleep.

When Kurt returned, Ashleigh's crying had gotten louder. " Someone's sleepy." Kurt said, rubbing the toddler's back, " The cab should be here in a little bit."

" Good." Blaine said and went back to rocking the fussy child in his arms.

The lobby soon started to fill up with people and their equally fussy children. Kurt was about to lose it when the cab finally showed up. The movements of the car lulled Ashleigh and, much to Blaine's amusement, Kurt to sleep. When the cab pulled up to the apartment complex, Blaine gently shook Kurt awake. " Hey sleepyhead. I don't need to carry both of you, do I?"

Up in the apartment, Blaine carefully got Ashleigh ready for bed, pulling off her pink dress and dressing her in toddler- sized footie pajamas. He tucked her in as she blearily opened her eyes.

" Daddy...?"

" It's ok, honey. Go back to sleep."

" Wanna dance." she reached her arms up and waved them around weakly.

" You can dance all you want to in the morning, ok?" Blaine said as he un-clipped the pink bow out of her black curls. He gave her her bunny doll and she clutched him to her chest.

Ashleigh mumbled something in her toddler language and her eyes closed. Blaine kissed her round cheek and quietly went out of the room. Kurt was in the living room and Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist.

" Kurt?"

" Hm?"

" I think we have a dancer on our hands."

* * *

><p><strong>sooooooooo this was obviously supposed to be posted around Christmas time... hehehehehehehe.<br>**


End file.
